


This Is Very Nice:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were having some time to themselves, It was perfect, What happens after they talk ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	This Is Very Nice:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were having some time to themselves, It was perfect, What happens after they talk ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

The sun setting over Hawaii, as a couple were relaxing in their hammock. They thought it was the most perfect romantic setting, as they were relaxing, & enjoying their time to themselves. It was the perfect way to end the day, & start the night.

“This is nice, God, I could look at this view for the rest of my life”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams declared, Commander Steve McGarrett, His lover, says with a smile, “So can I”, The Blond turned over, & said, “You are such a sweet talker”, Steve smiled at that.

“You bring it out of me”, The Five-O Commander said, as he cuddled his love of his life against his body. They furthered relax, as they watched the sun setting down in the horizon, The Former Seal said this to him, as he had a smile on his face.

“Let’s make it a point to do this at least once a week”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he kissed the back of his lover’s neck. The shorter man agreed, & said this to his super seal, as he kissed him back with just enough passion.

“I like that idea, & the idea of us spending the rest of our lives doing this”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as they shared another kiss, & Danny got up, He helped Steve up, & said, “Come on, I will make us a nice dinner”, The Couple walked back to their house hand in hand.

The End.


End file.
